


Dream Shop

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: Rodney McKay, Dreamshop owner.





	Dream Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Melagan had a prompt: "I think there needs to be a story about a Dream Shop with dreams for sale."

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?xol7f6qk3cwbx1m)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Dream and a Whisper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105981) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan)




End file.
